Baby Daddy
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: Sonic and Tails help Knuckles move in with them. Then a baby shows up at the front door. Sonic's the father of the baby! But, the mother is Amy, his ex and first love. What will happen? Will they hook up or stay separated? OC's are welcome!
1. My Son?

**Author's Note: **Hey! Third story here. Listen, I know some of you read,'I Don'tLike Your Girlfriend', and I got some bad reviews that I hate, but I hope this story is OK for you guys. It wouldn't have Sally as I described her in my other stories like that in here, but I won't promise you that I'll stop making Sally like that. I'm a fan of Sally, too, but I don't like her all that much. Please understand what I'm saying here. Also, I would give credit to My-My986 for helping with this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't known Sonic or the others, SEGA and Sonic Team do. Carter Mason in mine and Rahmiyah Willis is My-My986.

**Baby Daddy: Chapter 1, My Son?**

_**-At Apartment 239-**_

_**-Sonic's P.O.V-**_

We just got back from getting my best friend and rival to mine and my best friend's apartment. Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm living with my best bud, Miles Prower, but I call him Tails, and my other best friend and long time rival, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles is the new guy that is living with me and Tails. Actually, it's Tails' apartment, I moved in with him when me and my ex, Sally Acorn, broke up. Knuckles lives with us 'cause his ex dumped him.

Anyways, I was carrying Knux medium sized suit case, Tails was carrying a small suit case, and Knuckles was carrying a HUGE suit case (Did he bring the house, too?). We put the suit cases in the living room and helped Knux unpack.

"Hey, thanks for having me live with you guys. I would've been living on the streets if it weren't for you guys." Said and thanked, Knuckles. "Hey, no problem. We would've let you lived with us long ago." I said. "Yeah, now we can have a party, with you here." Said Tails. "Yeah, let's go out and-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. I went to the door and answered it, but no one is there. Is this some prank? If it is, then it's a lame one, the oldest in the book. Right when I was about to close the door, I heard a baby cooing. I looked down and saw the baby.

It was a male blue hedgehog with my fur tone, but a little lighter, Jade-Green eyes, three quill-like bangs on his forehead, five quills that are slicked back (Like mine), has a peach muzzle, chest, and arms (like me), and little shoes that look like my trademark red and white shoes, but his shoes are a deep blue color. He also had a diaper bag beside him and the carrier. He was smiling and reaching for me. I was confused. Who would leave a baby in front of a strangers home. Well, I wouldn't call myself a stranger, 'cause I'm the savior of Mobius, but seriously, why would someone do such a thing?

I looked down the halls, but found no one. So, I took the kid inside my apartment. "Hey Sonic who was at the-" Started Tails, but was cut off. "Yeah who was-" Knuckles also started and got cut off, too. They were staring at the kid in his baby carrier; cooing. "Sonic, who is that?" Asked Tails pointing to the baby. "Honestly, I don't even know" I answered. "Who's the one that brought _him_ here?" Knuckles asked. "Again, I don't know. I looked down the halls and found no one." I said. "Well, we can't keep him, we have to find the mother or father." Knuckles said. "Right! The parent couldn't have gone far. Here, take the kid, while I search for the parent." With that said, I put the kid's carrier in Knuckles' hand and the diaper bag in Tails' hand, and sped out to het the mother or father.

_**-At The Lobby-**_

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

There in the lobby, was a pink female hedgehog. She had quills that were wavy and down to elbow length and three quill-like bangs on her forehead, she wore a white dress that is knee length and the sleeves are spaghetti strap with a jean jacket over it, black 5 inch heels that go around her ankles, Jade-Green eyes, and a bag filled with papers (Not that girly, but still a little girly). She was leaving the building with a blue female hedgehog and another female hedgehog but her fur is brown. The blue hedgehog had fur that was similar to Sonic's but a bit lighter, Emerald-Green eyes, her quills were waist length and wavy, she wore a white, one shoulder strap, top, deep blue skinny jeans, black boots with a white strap going down the middle, and white finger-less gloves on both of her hands. The other hedgehog has deep brown fur, Hazel-Brown eyes, her quills are also waist length, but in a ponytail with two quill-like bangs on her forehead, she wore a magenta tank top, with blue jeans, and magenta boots with a white strap going down the middle with a blue circle at the heel that lights up in the night.

They were outside and walking away, before Sonic got there. He was looking around and couldn't find anybody in the lobby or outside. So he just gave up and went back to the apartment he, Tails, and Knuckles live in.

_**-At Apartment 239-**_

Sonic got there and went inside. Tails and Knuckles look at him with hope that he found the parent. "Hey, did you find parent?" Tails asked. "No. There was no one else in the lobby not even an employee." Sonic answered. "Well, what do we do with him?" Asked Knuckles. "I don't know. Hey! How about we check the diaper bag and see if we find a note in there? Then, we'll know who the parents are." Suggested Tails. So, they checked the diaper bag and found a piece of paper. Tails took it and read it out loud. It said,

'_Dear Sonic,_

_The baby that is with you, is yours. His name is Flash the Hedgehog. You are the father of our child, so I want you to watch him for a month. I have a full month of work to do. I'm sorry to leave you with Flash like this, but I'm in a hurry to get to work. I hope you understand what's going on. I'll come back at the end of the month. Please take care of Flash, he's your responsibility, too. Tell Flash I love him and I'll be back soon. Please take of him for me. Thank you._

_Xoxo- Amy Rose_

Knuckles and Tails were shocked, but not as shocked as Sonic. Sonic had the look of like he had seen a ghost. They stared at each other, then the note, and lastly, the baby. Flash was just cooing and reaching out for Sonic. "Wow, didn't see that coming, right?" Said and questioned Tails. Sonic and Knuckles just nod. Sonic has the courage to get up and go to the baby. He picks up Flash and holds him with his right arm under Flash and his left around the baby's body. He was checking if it was in a correct way. He stares at the baby for the moment then at Tails and Knuckles; they had the look of shock on their faces. "So… you're the father… wow." Knuckles broke the silence. "Yeah. How are you going to handle that for a whole week with Amy at work and you at work?" Said Tails next. "I don't know. This kid, I mean Flash, is a big responsibility for me. I don't even know if I'm fit to be a father."

_**-Sonic's P.O.V-**_

Is this for real? Am I really a father? But, the big question is… How am going to take care of Flash for a month, for Amy? I don't know how to take care of baby's, at all. I need Sonia, Rahmiyah, and Carter's help for this. Sonia is at work and Rahmiyah and Carter is at… I don't know where, but somewhere, they're mysterious. I stare down at Flash and he stares at me. He starts to pull my shirt, thinking it was a toy or something. I look in his diaper bag and found a toy car for him. I put him down, give him his toy car, and walk to Tails and Knuckles.

"So… a full month, huh." Started Tails, "Yeah. Can you help me with him for a while? I'll call Carter, Rahmiyah, and Sonia to help out, okay?" I said and questioned. They both nod and I get my cell phone out to call the girls.

_**-The Phone Call-**_

I hear the ringing sound and wait. The first person and last I call is, Carter.

"_Hello?"_

Finally. "Hey Mason, I need your help."

"_On what? It better not be that you guys need me and Rah to come over and clean you guys' apartment while you and them go out, 'cause we won't do that again."_

"No not that. Just come over and bring Rahmiyah with you."

"_Why?"_

"Ummm… you see there's a baby here and I'm the… father… so I need help taking care of him."

There was silence. _"Okay, fine we'll come over… Baby Daddy."_

"Thank you and don't call me that."

"_Okay be there in 5 minutes, Baby Daddy."_

"Ugh. Fine! Bye."

"_Bye, Baby daddy."_

_**-After Phone Call and 5 Minutes Later-**_

I hear the doorbell and I answer the door. Carter and Rahmiyah are standing there. "Hey guys." I say to them "Hi, Baby Daddy." Carter says and smirks. I roll my eyes, "Hey, Sonic." Says Rahmiyah. We so inside and I get Flash and show him to them. "Awe he's so cute. What's his name?" Asks Carter. "Flash" I respond. "Hey, Flash. I'm Rahmiyah Willis and that's Carter Mason." Rahmiyah says to Flash.

"Hey, Knux and Tails." Says Carter and Rahmiyah. "Hi." Knuckles and Tails Say. We head on to the living room and discuss about Flash.

**Author's Note: **That's it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you like it. I also hope that My-My986 likes that I put her OC in here. Carter Mason is my character hope you like her and My-My986's OC. R&R!


	2. Discussing Flash

**Author's Note: **Hey here's the second chapter! If you have any ideas to help make this story better, please review me on that. Rahmiyah Willis the Hedgehog has three quill-like bangs, sorry to make that mistake. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you guys read on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't known Sonic the Hedgehog and crew, SEGA and Sonic Team do. Carter Mason belongs to me, Rahmiyah Willis belongs to My-My986, Michelle the Hedgehog belongs to Alesia, and Red the Hedgehog belongs to Red the Hedgehog.

**Baby Daddy: Chapter 2, Discussing Flash**

Right where we left off, is when Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rahmiyah, and Carter are talking about baby Flash. "How am I going to take of him? I don't know how to." Says Sonic. "So, you just found out that you're the father of Flash?" Asks Carter. "Yeah." Sonic answers. "Well, Amy did have trouble taking care of him so… yeah." Said Carter. "Wait. How do you know that Amy's the mother of Flash?" Asks Sonic. "We were with her the whole time, even when she dropped of the baby at you guys' door." Answers Rahmiyah. "You two knew about this?" Sonic asks. "Yeah." Says both Rahmiyah and Carter.

The guys were shocked to hear that the girls knew about Amy and the baby. "Why didn't you tell Sonic about this before?" Asks Tails. "'Cause, Amy didn't want Sonic to know yet, she thought he wouldn't be supportive to her." Answers Carter. "Then, why didn't Amy let you two handle him?" Asks Knuckles. "'Cause, me and Carter have better things to do." Answers Rahmiyah. "Like what? Hanging out with Michael and Brannon?" Teases Sonic. "Yeah, so?" Says Carter. "'Cause it sounds like you two have a crush on them." Also, teases Knuckles. "Shut up! We do not have a crush on Brannon and Michael!" Yells Rahmiyah.

"Anyways, lets change the subject, shall we?" Says and asks Tails. Everyone nods. "Okay. So, let me get this straight. You, Sonic the Hedgehog, dated Amy Rose for 8 mouths, then on the last day of the month, you guys go out and eat. But, when you suggested that you and Amy go back to Amy's place to watch a rental movie, you have other plans to sleep with her. Then, when you thought that you guys' relationship was going downhill, you decide to brake up with her and leave. Wow, that was the worst story I've ever heard, Sonic." Explains and ends Carter. "Yeah, I thought that we weren't made for each other, but I guess I was wrong. Not just that, I also got her pregnant with MY child." Says Sonic.

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS, ALONE!" Yelled Sonic. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, you have friends to help you out." Calms Rahmiyah. "Yeah. We'll help you out. I dealt with babysitting before, so it wouldn't be that hard." Says Carter. "You did?" Asks a shocked Knuckles. "Yeah. Why? You got a problem with it?" Says Carter in a threating voice. "N-no." Answers a nervous Knuckles. "Good." Says Carter.

"Okay. Everybody shut up! Mason and Rah? Can you two watch Flash for me? I have to go to work." Says and asks Sonic. "Sure I would, but Rah, I don't know." Agrees and questions Carter (A/N: Sorry. I know it's not really a question.) "Yeah, I guess I would." Answers Rahmiyah. "Okay. Here," Sonic gives the baby hedgehog to Carter and the diaper bag to Rahmiyah, "I have to get going or else I'll get fired, good luck."

Then, Sonic dashes out of the apartment to his job. "Yeah, I guess I'll be heading out, too." Says Knuckles. "Where will you be going?" Asks Rahmiyah. "Out." Answers Knuckles and he leaves. "Yeah, I'll head on out, too." Says Tails while putting on a jacket. "Oh, and where will you be going?" Asks Carter. "I have a date with Cream in 15 minutes, so see ya." With that said, Tails leaves the two female hedgehogs with baby Flash.

"Ugh! They did it again! But, this time they left us with Flash." Complains Carter. "Yeah. Oh well, I guess we have to babysit him for a while before, we go with Brannon and Mikey." Says Rahmiyah. "Yeah, I guess your right." With that said, Carter and Rahmiyah change Flash and plays with him for a while.

**_-At Sonic's Work-_**

At Sonic's work, he works as a bartender (A/N: I had nothing else that popped in my head, sorry.), he was wearing a white button-down shirt, dark blue jeans and his red and white sneakers, he was serving some random Mobians, when Sonia and Manic came in. Manic, the second oldest at the age of 21, is a green hedgehog with eight quill-like bangs and five slicked back quills behind his head, he wore a white T-shirt with his red vest, regular blue jeans, and his normal red sneakers with a white tip on his shoes, and Sky-Blue eyes. Sonia, the third oldest at the age of 19 (A/N: Sorry, I don't know the exact age to be in a bar, so sorry again.), is a Violet-Pink colored hedgehog with a tuff of fur a bangs and three quills on the back of her head, and Violet-Purple eyes. She wore a white V-neck under a light purple button-up jacket, a light purple skirt that goes knee length, and dark purple heels.

_I also have another sister. Her name is Michelle the Hedgehog, she has light blue fur, green eyes, her is like Amy's, and her age is 16 years of age (Explains why she can't come to the bar). She usually wears a green T-shirt and regular blue jeans. She is nice, funny, intelligent, short-tempered, and can be annoying at times, but I still love her. She likes my friends and exes, she plays sports, listens to music, she loves babies (Maybe, I'll let her meet Flash), likes watching cartoons, and eats candy. She doesn't like: Mean people, Me, Manic, or Sonia heartbroken, bullying, fights, and people who fuck her off (Not that way, like flipping her off or other things.)_ Sonic says in his thoughts.

Well anyways, Sonia and Manic come up to the counter and order some drinks. Sonic was cleaning a glass beer bottle, when Sonia decides to start off a conversation, "So, Sonic… How have you been?" She asks. "Well, some things came up." He answers. "Really? Well, tell us, bro." Says Manic. "Okay. I don't know how to tell you guys this, so I'll just say it, I have a kid." When he says that, Sonia and Manic stopped drinking their drinks and look at him in shock. "Is that true?" Asks Sonia. Sonic just nods and continues, "It turns out Amy, you know my ex girlfriend?," He asks and Sonia and Manic nod, so he continues on, "Well, it turns out she was pregnant with my child when we broke up and she didn't even bother to tell me, because she thinks I wouldn't want Flash," Sonic explains. "Flash? Who's Flash?" Asks Manic. "Flash is my son, the child that Amy and I have," Sonic explains again.

"Oh. At least your taking responsibility in this, are you?" Says and asks Sonia. "Yeah. I love him just as much I love you guys, Michelle, mom, and dad." He answers. "Anyways, where's Carter and Rahmiyah?" Asks Manic. "Oh, they're at mine, Tails, and Knuckles apartment, taking care of Flash for me." He answers.

**_-At Apartment 239-_**

Carter Mason and Rahmiyah Willis are in the living room, laying on the floor, and playing with baby Flash. That is until Carter's iphone rang playing, 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne, as her ringtone. She sits up and answers it and says,

"Hello?"

_"Hey CM, you and Rah ready?" _It was Michael the Hedgehog.

"Yeah, Mikey. We're just at the guys apartment taking care of Sonic's son, Flash."

_"Son? He has a son? Ha. I'll call him Baby Daddy from now on." _Says Michael.

"Yeah, I call him that already."

_"Okay. Me and Brannon will be there in an hour. Bye." _Says Michael.

"Okay, bye."

After the phone call, Carter puts her iphone away and felt something playing with her tail. She looks behind her and see's Flash trying to catch her tail. She chuckles and wags her tail a little faster. Carter has Rahmiyah call Michelle to babysit Flash for them. After Rahmiyah calls her, they wait for fifteen minutes and Michelle shows up. They let her in and she goes to Flash, playing with him. Forty-five minutes later, Michael and Brannon pick up Rahmiyah and Carter, but it wasn't just them four. They brought a red hedgehog wearing black finger-less gloves and red and black shoes with silver buckles on the sides, he looks like Sonic, but his name is Red, Red the Hedgehog. He is a master of magic, he reads a lot, and owes Knuckles 947 favors.

Rahmiyah and Carter greet him and get in. They drive off to a baseball game to watch their team win. While, Michelle takes care of Flash for them and Sonic.

**Author's Note: **Okay! Chapter 2 done. I'm still asking for OC's, if you still want your OC in my story. Here's some notes to other author's that let me use their OC's in here.

**Alesia: **Well, I hope you like that I put your OC in here. I know it doesn't seem much, but I PROMISE that she'll show up more in here, OK? So, Your welcome!

**Red the Hedgehog: **Hey! I hope you like. I put your OC in here, so I hope your happy. I know he doesn't appear much in here, but I PROMISE that he will show up more in here, just be patient and hopefully that I'll update soon.

-SonadowFan777


End file.
